Host Swim Club
by LennonPhantomhive
Summary: Haruhi se encuentra con la que deberia haber sido su escuela, y con un grupo de natacion de unos chicos que ya conocia, mientras Tamaki sufre de celos en silencio. ¿Que pasaria si Kyouya les ofreciera ser Hosts?- Leves escenas de romance (HxH- HaruhixTamaki- HarukaxRin)
1. Chapter 1

**Lo que se me ocurre en clase xD**

**Bueno, una historia de la amistad de Haru-chan y Haru-chan (eh? ._.)**

* * *

-¡¿POR QUE ESTAN SIGUIENDOME?!- Gritó enojada al ver a sus amigos detras de ella.

Pues si, no era muy comun que los chicos del Host Club siguieran a Fujioka Haruhi a su casa, al menos no caminando, y menos al salir de la escuela. Si la molestaban seria un dia libre. Claro, todo era obra de Tamaki Suou, el jefe, y "padre", del Host Club. Y claro, el era el que tenia que responderle a Fujioka el porque de esa actitud.

-Haruhi, no es nada. Solo queriamos ir a tu casa.- Respondió con una sonrisa.- Y claro que no te importaria, ¿Verdad?- Le hizó ojos de perrito.- ¿Wan?

-Tamaki-sempai, si querian venir a mi casa tan solo hubieran preguntado.- La cara de Tamaki se ilumino ante su respuesta.- Les hubiera ahorrado el seguirme por tanto tiempo. Vuelvan cada uno a su casa.

-Por favor, Haruhi. Morimos de ganas de ir a tu casa.

-No es cierto, solo acompañamos a Tamaki para asegurarnos de que tu padre no le cause lesiones que arruinen su rostro y por lo tanto su exito entre las señoritas que visitan el Host, y las ventas de los productos sobre Tamaki, caigan.- Acotó Kyouya.

-Onegai, Haru-chan.- Le pidió Honey-sempai con ojos brillantes.

-Di que si Haruhi.- Rogaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Esta bien! Mi casa queda a unas cuadras, simplemente no me averguenzen.- Se dió la vuelta para seguir caminando, pero Tamaki la tomo del brazo para que los mirara.

-¿Podemos tomar el camino mas largo? Queremos conocer mas este barrio de plebeyos.- Haruhi se ofendio ante ese estupido comentario, pero era tan predecible de Tamaki que simplemente suspiro y aceptó tomar otro camino.

Tomaron un camino que Haruhi no usaba desde que estaba en primaria. Por allí habia otra escuela, siempre que era niña anhelaba con ir allí, hasta que pensó mas en su futuro y se decidió por entrar a Ouran. Se quedo un rato viendo aquella escuela a la que queria ir, era tan diferente a Ouran. Primero, lo que la separaba de la calle era una simple reja. Segundo, los uniformes eran iguales para chicos y chicas, las chicas no usaban vestidos exagerados de princesa, sino que una chaqueta negra con una falda. No era tan grande como Ouran, y tampoco estaba tan decorada. Era una simple escuela, siguio paseando cuando vio algo que la sorprendio. Era algo nuevo, algo que no habia visto cuando paseaba en su infancia. ¿En serio habian añadido esa actividad a esta secundaria? Era algo extraño.

-¿Que miras Haruhi? ¿Es una escuela de plebeyos?- Le preguntó Tamaki mirando tambien aquella escuela.

-Iwatobi...- Sonrió.- Aqui iba a venir yo si no podia entrar a Ouran. Es una escuela menos exigente, pero aun así es buena... parece que añadieron un club de natación. Creí que esa piscina estaba abandonada... como me gustaria que en Ouran hubiera un club de natación.

-No hay, pero podemos hacer una piscina si quieres.- Respondió Tamaki.

-No creo que vayan a poner una piscina solo para un club... Ire a ver un poco.- Caminó hasta la entrada de la escuela.

-¡Espera Haruhi! ¿Iras a ver a unos tipos semidesnudos nadar?- Preguntó Tamaki algo enojado.- No permitire ese comportamiento en una hija mia.

-Ire a ver la escuela. ¿No ves que no hay nadie en la piscina? De seguro todo el mundo se habra ido... me gustaria ver como hubiera sido mi escuela. ¿No quieren ver una escuela de plebeyos?

-Vamos tomo, sera divertido.- Dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa que tambien tenia su hermano.

-Tal vez Haruhi pueda encontrar a un sexy chico en esta escuela y dejar Ouran para estar con el.- Dijó Hikaru con la misma sonrisa maligna que su hermano.

-¡¿EH?! ¡Eso no pasara! ¡Mi hija no se quedara con un plebeyo! ¡HARUHI!- Gritó Tamaki y corrió detras de ella, seguido por los miembros del Host Club.

Haruhi los ignoro y siguio caminando hacia la escuela. Todavia quedaban algunos estudiantes, pero no les importaba ver a un estudiante de otro instituto. Algunas chicas se quedaron mirando a los miembros del host club por un largo rato. Haruhi siguio caminando apreciando aquella secundaria. Solo la habia visto por fuera, y era tan hermosa como imaginaba que seria por dentro. En un momento, perdió al Host Club y se dirigió al patio. Desde allí diviso una piscina. Se acercó lentamente y apreció su belleza de cerca. Era practicamente nueva, ¿Seria de ese año? Habia que poner mucho esfuerzo para preparar una piscina en lo poco de tiempo desde que empezaron las clases. Se acercó para tocar aquella agua, pero los Hosts llegaron justo detras de ella.

-¡Haruhi! ¡No te escapes así!- Gritó Tamaki que quedo a unos centimetros de ella, pero se detuvo a tiempo.  
-¡Te encontramos Haru-chan!- Dijó emocionado Honey-sempai y saltó a abrazar a Tamaki. Haciendo que perdiera el equilibro y empujara a Haruhi.- Oh, gomene, Tama-chan.

-¡HARUHI!- Gritó e intento tirarse al agua, pero se detuvo al ver a otra persona arrojarse. Un chico de cabello negro por lo que pudo diferenciar, y no era de su club, de seguro era un estudiante de Iwatobi.

-¡Haru-chan!- Gritó Honey-sempai al ver que su amiga habia caido al agua, pero su voz sono al mismo tiempo que la de otro chico que grito lo mismo. Se voltearon a ver y habia 2 estudiantes de Iwatobi allí, y al parecer el que grito eso era un pequeño rubio de ojos rosas, algo shotacon, como Honey.- ¿Conoces a Haru-chan?- Preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Quienes son ustedes?- Preguntó Makoto Tachibana al Host Club.

-Eh, lo sentimos, de verdad. Solo pasamos a ver.- Respondió Tamaki.-Somos el club de anfitriones de la escuela secundaria Ouran.- Se presentó mostrando una rosa.

-Oooh, vaya que son lindos.- Escucharon una voz de una chica a un costado y voltearon a verla. Era Kou Matsuoka.

-Me siento alagado por esas palabras my lady.- Le dijó Tamaki en un tono principesco como siempre.- Si una persona tan bella como tu cree que nosotros podemos ser lindos, entonces, creo que deberiamos ser demasiado especiales, pero no. Ese brillo en tus ojos demuestra lo brillante de tu ser, y de tu hermosa vision. El que me mires me provoca toda una sacudida en mi ser, por favor, acepta esta rosa.- Le entrego aquella rosa blanca.

-Oh, gracias...- Dijó algo ruborizada y dio unos pasos hacia atras oliendo aquella rosa.

Haruhi salió del agua finalmente, en brazos de esa persona que Tamaki habia visto antes. Un tal "Haru-chan", al igual que Haruhi. Un chico de cabello negro, ojos azules, musculoso, que tenia a la inocente Haruhi en sus brazos como si fuera un monstruo cargando un bebé, o por lo menos eso veia Tamaki.

-¡Haruhi! ¡Estas bien!- Gritó aliviado y la abrazó con fuerza.- Estas bien, estas bien, estas bien.

-¿Quienes son ustedes?- Preguntó aquel chico. Haruka Nanase.

-Permitenos presentarnos, somos el club de...- No termino de decir la frase antes de que Haruka lo interrumpiera.  
-No me interesa, vuelvan a su escuela.

-Eh... ¡Mamá no me deja terminar mi presentación!- Se quejo con Kyouya.

-Disculpen las molestias.- Se disculpó Haruhi.- Es que toda la vida quise venir a Iwatobi, pero termine asistiendo a Ouran...

-¿Fu... Fujioka?- Preguntó Haruka mirandola mas de cerca.- Haruhi...

-¿Eh? ¿Como sabes mi...? Espera... ¡Nanase!- Saltó a abrazarlo.- ¡Nanase-sempai, cuanto tiempo!- Volteo a ver a Makoto y Nagisa.- ¡Makoto-sempai! ¡Nagisa! ¡Por fin nos vemos de nuevo!

-Y al parecer no has aprendido a nadar todavia, Haruhi-chan.- Acotó Nagisa con una sonrisa.

-¿Haruhi-chan? Pero se llama Haru-chan.- Acotó Honey.

-Pero tenia a 2 Haru-chan, era para no confundirnos. Ella era nuestra compañera en la escuela primaria, antes de que te cambiaras a otra en la escuela media.

-Tienen razon... ahora recuerdo porque queria venir a Iwatobi, era para estar con ellos... iban a enseñarme a nadar algun dia... Oigan, ahora que hay una piscina aqui en Iwatobi, ¿Creen que podrian...?

-¡Seria una gran idea Haruhi-chan! ¿Que dices Haru-chan?

-Pues si quiere venir que venga.

-¡Genial! A cambio les dejare ir a mi esc... no, no creo que deban...

-Chicos como estos en el host club aumentarian nuestras ganancias, creo que sera conveniente que vengan.- Acotó Kyouya.- Deberian ir algun dia de estos a nuestra escuela, Ouran High School.

-Eh... no, no deberian...- Respondió Haruhi.

-¡Si! ¡Bienvenidos seran!- Dijieron los gemelos.

-¡Tomaremos el te con las señoritas! ¡De seguro los querran mucho, mucho, mucho!- Acotó Honey-sempai.

-Pues... si vinieron a nuestra escuela deberiamos ir a la suya.- Respondió Makoto.

-¡Si! ¡Te con galletas!- Gritó feliz Nagisa.

-Pues entonces, seran bienvenidos cuando quieran.- Dijó Kyouya con una sonrisa codiciosa.

"¿¡EH?! ¡AHORA VENDRAN A MI QUERIDO HOST CLUB!? ¡ESO NO ES JUSTO! ¡QUIERO QUE SE ALEJEN LO MAS POSIBLE DE MI HIJA! ¡Son monstruos llenos de musculos, de seguro la lastimaran!" Pensaba Tamaki completamente enojado mientras que por fuera solo estaba completamente blanco en un rincon aguantando gritar que no queria a esos chicos en el host club. Pero si eran amigos de Haruhi... Y el bien sabia que la amistad no podia olvidarse.

* * *

**Huehuehuehue :33333 Obviamente no es un one shot e.e**

**-oh god, seria mi primera historia no One-shot en Fanfiction O.O- **

**Yay, me entrenara para subir la mpreg de Free! :3 bueno, etto... liberen al Tibet! (?) ... el equipo de Rivaille :'( bueno, shao**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sumi masei por la tardanza ^^ es que estaba dedicandome a otras historias. Bueno, ya que veo que esta tuvo un poco de exito creo que voy a escribir la de Free!xSNK que tenia planeada :D **

**Ahora disfruten de nuevo de esta historia entre la amistad de Haru-chan y Haru-chan ... de vuelta, ¿eh ._.?**

* * *

Lo ultimo que querian Haruhi y Tamaki era que los chicos de Iwatobi fueran a su escuela. Pero Kyouya lo veia como una gran oportunidad economica, y el resto del host club queria tener a miembros nuevos por un día, seria divertido para ellos. Por su parte, Haruka Nanase, y sus amigos del Iwatobi swim club estaban en la casa de este, hablando del encuentro que habian tenido hoy con su amiga de la infancia, y la posibilidad de visitar aquella escuela secundaria, Ouran.

-No iremos.- Dijo Haruka en su tono neutral de siempre.- No tenemos porque ir, de seguro esos tipos que se hacen los guapos nos contagian lo idiota.

-Oh, por favor Haru-chan, seria una gran oportunidad de ver a Haruhi-chan.- Dijo Nagisa en un tono de suplica.

-Podremos verla despues de la escuela, no es como si fuera nuestra ultima oportunidad para verla.

-Por favor Haru, sera divertido.- Intento convencerlo Makoto.

-Yo estoy perdido, ¿De quien hablamos?- Preguntó Rei, que no tenia idea de quien era aquella chica de la que hablaban.

-Fujioka Haruhi, una compañera nuestra de la primaria.- Respondió Makoto.- Nunca aprendió a nadar, pero aun así iba a vernos cada día, hasta que se mudo a otra parte de la ciudad.

-Iremos a verlo, ¿Vienes Rei-chan?

-No iremos, ya lo dije.- Volvió a decir Haruka.- Y si van, no iran conmigo.

-¡¿EH?!- Preguntaron Nagisa y Makoto al mismo tiempo.

-Tienes que ir Haru-chan.

-Por favor Haru, Haruhi te ama... digo, digo, digo, eh... ¡Estara emocionada de verte!

-No tengo ganas de ir, ni siquiera tienen una piscina.- El telefono de su casa empezó a sonar y fue a atenderlo.- ¿Moshi moshi?

-Eso podria arreglarse.- Dijó una voz detras del telefono.

-¿Eh? ¿Quien habla?

-Podriamos llevar a las clientas a la piscina para los pacientes de mis padres, un día podran prestarmela, eso espero. Es una gran piscina, Haruka-kun.

-¿Como sabe mi nombre? De nuevo, ¿Quien habla?

-Lo siento haber hablado así tan misterioso, Ootori Kyouya, uno de los compañeros de Haruhi en Ouran. Entonces, si cambiamos de ubicación, ¿Que dices?

-Aunque así fuera no.- Respondió sin inmutarse.

-Por favor Haruka Nanase, todo el mundo tiene un precio, ¿Cual es el tuyo?

-¿Por que insisten tanto con que yo vaya? Ustedes son suficiente para esos chicas, no estoy interesado en ir a ser un objeto de un monton de chicas calientes.- Estaba por colgar el telefono, hasta que Kyouya dijo una ultima palabra.

-¿Ni siquiera vendras por Haruhi?- Eso lo hizó pensar.- Ella nos ha hablado mucho de ti, con alegria y entusiasmo. ¿Por que no quieres venir? ¿Sientes que Tamaki es competencia para ti? ¿Envidia de la educación de Haruhi? ¿Algo distinto? Dimelo, lo arreglare en seguida.

-Si accedo a ir, ¿Esta conversacion terminara?

-Es probable que así sea.

-Pues entonces es probable que vaya.- Cortó el telefono antes de escuchar otra palabra de Kyouya.

Se volteó para volver con sus amigos, y fue recibido por un abrazo de Nagisa.

-¿Iremos Haru-chan? ¿Iras con nosotros a ver a Haruhi-chan?

-Si... de acuerdo, ¿Por que no?

Mientras tanto en su casa, Kou esperaba inpaciente a su hermano que la visitaria ese dia. Cuando por fin llego lo recibió con un fuerte abrazo, cosa que confundio a Rin. Luego le preguntó lo que estuvo esperando durante todo el día.

-¿Quien es Haruhi Fujioka?- Ante esta pregunta Rin abrio los ojos como platos.

-¿Haruhi?... ¿Por que la pregunta?

-Haru y los demas iran a verla.

-¿Eh? ¿¡IRAN A VER A FUJIOKA SIN MI?!- Preguntó enojado.- ¡¿Cuando?!

-Creo que mañana a la mañana, Nagisa acaba de llamarme.

-¡No es justo! Yo quiero ver a Fujioka.

-¿Que? ¿Es tu novia?

-¡EEHH?! No, no, claro que no.- Respondió algo ruborizado.- Casi llego a serlo, pero no se que le paso.

-Tal vez vio la tensión que habia entre tu y Haru.- Susurró.

-¿Eh?

-Nada, nada... ¿Entonces vienes conmigo a Ouran?

-¿Ouran? ¿Fujioka esta en esa escuela de niñatos malcriados? Increible, siempre fue muy inteligente, pero nunca espere que llegara a esa escuela... mañana por la mañana vendre a buscarte para ir a Ouran, ¿De acuerdo?

* * *

_**-Al día siguiente-**_

* * *

Tamaki ni siquiera queria ir a la escuela, no si ellos iban a ir, pero los sirvientes lo arrastraron hasta la limousine hacia la escuela. En la entrada estaba ya el Host Club reunido para recibir a los estudiantes de Iwatobi. Todos esperaban ansiosos, excepto Tamaki. Inclusive Haruhi estaba un poco nerviosa.

-¿Que se siente ver a tus amigos de la infancia Haruhi?- Le preguntó Tamaki algo curioso.

-Bueno, la verdad...

-Entiendo, Haruhi, de seguro son tan molestos que decidiste dejarlos en el pasado para siempre.

-De hecho desearia que no vinieran para que ustedes no me humillen.- Respondió. Tamaki se tiño de blanco por esa respuesta, y se tiro al piso.

-Eres cruel...- Dijó mientras abrazaba sus piernas.

Una limousine que el propio Kyouya habia enviado hacia Iwatobi, llegó a la puerta. Seguida de un auto atras, ese auto no pertenecia a los Ootori, ¿De quien era? El Iwatobi Swim Club bajo de aquella Limousine y fueron recibidos con alegria por los miembros del Host Club.

-¡Bienvenidos Iwatobi! ¡Bienvenido Haru-chan! ¡Bienvenido Mako-Chan! ¡Bienvenido Rei-chan! ¡Bienvenido Nagi-chan!- Dijó Honey alegra abrazando a cada uno de los miembros del club.

-Gracias Honey-chan.- Respondió Nagisa.

-Bienvenidos.- Dijó Takashi, detras de Honey.

-¡Bienvenidos Iwatobi!- Saludaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.- ¡Por favor cuentenos muchas historias de Haruhi cuando era pequeña!

-¡¿EH?! ¡NO!- Gritó Haruhi.

-¡Yo tengo una!- Anunció Nagisa.- Recuerdo que una vez Haruhi fue a vernos al club e intento nadar, pero se cayo al agua y creyo que se estaba ahogando cuando en realidad estaba en la parte mas baja de la piscina.

-¡NAGISA!- Gritó enojada.

-Se amable con los invitados Haruhi, tu tambien Tamaki. Un placer que esten en nuestra escuela, Iwatobi Swim Club. Haruka Nanase, contigo ya habia hablado, ¿Que te hizo cambiar de opinion?- Preguntó Kyouya

-Nada, solamente queria ver a mi amiga... ¿Ni siquiera saludas Fujioka?

-¡Oh, lo siento! ¡Bienvenido Haruka! ¡Bienvenido Makoto! ¡Bienvenido Nagisa! ¡Y bienvenido quien quiera que seas!... Oigan, ¿Y la chica que estaba con ustedes el otro día?

-Dijo que vendria despues.- Respondió Makoto.

-¿No estara en ese auto que nos sigue?- Señaló Rei.

De ese auto bajó Kou, y por el lado del conductor bajo un miembro de otra escuela que no era Iwatobi, y que Haruhi no habia visto antes, al menos no ahora que eran adolescentes.

-¿Fujioka?

-¿Eh?... ¿Rin?... ¡MATSUOKA RIN!- Corrió a abrazarlo.- ¡Matsuoka, cuanto tiempo! ¿Donde habias estado?

-En una escuela mejor que la de estos perdedores. Vine a traer a mi hermana, ¿Me invitan a pasar o que?

-Por supuesto, siempre seras bienvenido Matsuoka.- Respondió con una sonrisa.

Makoto y Nagisa lo miraron extrañado, Haruka solo lo miro enojado. Voltearon a ver a Haru, y despues de nuevo a Rin y Haruhi. Ahora se acordaban de otra situación de cuando eran niños.

-Nagisa, ¿Te acuerdas que ellos 2 siempre peleaban por Haruhi?

-Tienes razon... espero que no peleen aqui...

* * *

**Tension escandalo, drama, drama, drama. Tamaki, defiende a tu princesa ewe**


	3. Chapter 3

**Celos Everywhere x3**

* * *

Tamaki estaba atado de manos, literalmente, y tambien de pies. Kyouya le habia dejado ese trabajo a los gemelos. Aunque no le molestaba la idea de tener miembros temporales en el club, tenia celos de aquellos chicos. El rostro de Haruhi se iluminaba tanto al verlos y hablarles, y a ellos no parecia ni siquiera afectarles. Al menos no a los dos chicos con los que Haruhi disfrutaba mas, el tal Haru-chan y el dientes de tiburon.

Las clientas habian pedido a esos chicos que venian de otra escuela para variar, aunque estuvieron acompañados de un compañero designado por Kyouya.

-Honey-kun, ¿Quien es tu amigo?- Pregunto una de las clientas.

-Kon'nichiwa, Hazuki Nagisa desu ne.- Se presentó con una sonrisa.- Yo soy de la escuela secundaria Iwatobi.

-Oh, nunca habia oido de esa escuela.- Suspiro otra de las chicas.

-Nagi-chan era compañero de Haru-chan cuando iban a primaria.- Acotó Honey. Se acomodo en un asiento y tomo un trozo de pastel.- ¿Keki, Nagi-chan?- Le ofreció una rebanada de pastel.

-Domo, Honey-chan.- Aceptó la rebanada y empezo a comerla mientras seguia respondiendo preguntas de las clientas

-Y... ¿Por que se supone que estas con Haninozouka-san?- Le preguntó Rei curioso a su compañero, Mori-sempai.

-Nuestras familias han estado unidas por generaciones... ¿Y por que no estarlo? ¿Tu por que estas con Hazuki-san?

-La verdad ni yo se. Es insoportable, infantil e inaguantable, no se porque sigo siguiendole la corriente.

-¿Por que lo quieres?

-¡¿Eh?! No, no, creo que tienes una idea equivocada.- Respondió algo ruborizado.

-¡Rei-chan!

-¡Takashi!

Ambos shotas llamaron a sus amigos, que fueron a sentarse a su lado de inmediato.

-El es Rei-chan, es realmente increible.- Lo presentó Nagisa ante las clientas.- Aprendió a nadar el estilo mas dificil en un día, a mi me tomo casi 2 meses.

-Wow, eres increible Rei-kun.- Dijieron sorprendidas.

-Eh... gracias, supongo...

-¿Tu sabes nadar, Takashi?- Preguntó Honey curioso.

-¿Eh? Si, aunque no como para presumir a la altura de Ryugazaki y Hazuki.

-Si sabes nadar... ¿Por que no me salvaste cuando casi me ahogo?- Preguntó con los ojos brillantes, por lagrimas o por querer dar lastima.

-Habia mucha corriente, no pude llegar a tiempo... tu té se enfria.

-Oh verdad.- Volvió a ocuparse de su comida mientras seguian charlando con las clientas.

* * *

A Makoto le habia tocado lo peor del Host Club. Pero el era un chico con una paciencia eterna, así que seguro que podria lidiar con los diabolicos, los hermanos Hitachiin. Se encontraban en una de sus tantas actuaciones, con Makoto en el medio.

-Oh, Hikaru, se que este sentimiento que nos une es demasiado grande, pero...

-Pero...

-La verdad es que ya no me gustas...- Dijo en un tono dramatico. Las clientas se quedaron shockeadas y Hikaru fingio sorpresa.- A mi me gusta...- Abrazó al ojiverde que estaba sentado en medio del drama de esos 2.- Makoto...

-¡¿Eh?! Pero... lo siento Kaoru, yo no...

-Kaoru... tambien tengo que confesar... que tu ya no me gustas...- Las clientas volvieron a mostrar sorpresa.- Sino que me gusta...- El tambien abrazó a Makoto.- El... no se si podras aceptarlo.

-Oh... Makoto, Makoto, por favor, no nos rompas el corazon a ambos.- Dijieron al mismo tiempo.- Elige a uno de nosotros, ¿A quien eliges?

-Eh... yo... esto se esta poniendo raro...- Fue lo unico que dijo.

* * *

Tamaki seguia atado, y tambien amordazado para que no pudiera presentar queja alguna, y la persona encargada de cuidarlo era Matsuoka Kou.

-Así que este es solo un negocio... entonces la rosa que me diste el otro día no significo nada.- Tamaki no pudo responder, ni siquiera podia hablar.- ¡¿Te gusta jugar con los sentimientos de las chicas?!- La miró sorprendido, negando con la cabeza.- ¿Por que eres tan cruel, Tamaki-kun?- Tamaki gritaba algo que no se entendia por la venda que tenia puesta.- ¿Disculpa?- Le quito la venda de la boca y Tamaki pudo hablar.

-¡LOS UNICOS QUE JUEGAN CON LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE LAS CHICAS SON LOS IWATOBI!-Gritó. Pero por suerte solo Kou pudo oirlo.- Son unos... ¿No se dan cuenta que Haruhi gusta de ellos?

-¿Te refieres a mi hermano o Haru-sempai?

-¡AMBOS!... Algo paso allí... algo que hizo que Haruhi se enamorara de ambos... ¿No lo sabes?

-No, lo siento. Solo asistí a Iwatobi en la secundaria, nunca en la primaria.

-Mhh... ¿No sabes quien esta con Haruhi?

-Creo que mi hermano

-¡¿Dientes de tiburon?! ¡Eso no es bueno!- Saltaba para moverse porque no podia caminar, pero se cayo al piso.- ... ¿Me ayudas?- Preguntó algo adolorido.

* * *

Haruka seguia con su expreción fria, enfrentandose al rey de la frialdad. Ambos sentados en el mismo sillon, rodeados de clientas que amaban a chicos frios y misteriosos como eran ellos 2. Solo que Haru solo era así exteriormente, al contrario de Kyouya, que se mostraba lo mas alegre posible cuando le convenia economicamente.

-Hablemos Haruka-san.

-No.- Respondió de inmediato.- No me agradan ustedes. Solo vine a ver a Haruhi. Nisiquiera veo alguna piscina. Me engañaste Ootori.

-Si, tenia que hacer que vinieras.

-Al menos Haruhi esta aqui.

-Mhh... ¿Viniste por Haruhi? ¿Que se siente que en este momento este con Rin-san?- Sabia la reaccion de las clientas ante un chico celoso y enamorado de un "chico" tan lindo como era Haruhi. Y Haru se veia molesto por la ultima pregunta que hizo.- Sabes, Haruhi esta por alla con Rin-san, puedes ir si quieres.

-... Volvere en un minuto.- Se paró y se dirigio hacia donde le habia indicado Kyouya.

* * *

Haruhi estaba bebiendo el té con uno de sus mejores amigos en sexto año de primaria. Dificilmente se veia a Matsuoka Rin sonreir, pero si le decian eso le pareceria imposible, el estaba lleno de alegria, y ahora mismo que estaban tomando el te juntos, tambien.

-Y... ¿Como te fue en Australia?- Preguntó Haruhi curiosa.

-Bien, bien, los australianos hablan raro. "Yo Bro, what's up".- Se burló con un acento raro.- ¿Y a ti como te ha ido con este monton de idiotas?

-Bueno... tenia una deuda con el club, pero con el tiempo, cuando te acostumbras a sus estupideces, te encariñas con ellos.

-¿Y el rubio que? ¿Es tu novio?

-¡¿Novio?! Eh... jeje, no, yo no tengo novio...

-Mhh, así que Fujioka Haruhi esta disponible...

-¡Dejala Rin!- Haru llego de repente.- Nosotros vinimos a verla, nadie te invito a ti, no puedes aparecer de la nada e interesarte en ella... el.- Se autocorrigió.

-Siempre estuve interesado en... "él"- Se paró de la mesa.- Siempre me ha gustado Haruhi, aceptalo, y acepta que yo siempre le he gustado. Cuando lo aceptes podras olvidar todas tus depresiones, Haruka.

-¡Haruhi!- Solo faltaba Tamaki, que se libro de sus amarres y se interpuso entre Rin, Haruka y Haruhi.- ¡No toquen a mi hija! ¡No estan en su derecho monstruos llenos de musculos!

-¿Hija? Ni que fueras su verdadero padre.- Le dijo Rin enojado.

-¡Retira lo que dijiste!

-¡No lo hare porque es verdad! ¡Tu no eres su padre y nunca lo seras!

-Y tu no eres su novio Rin.- Acotó Haruka.- Y nunca lo seras.

-¡BASTA!- Gritó Haruhi de la nada.- ¡Dejen de pelear! ¡Son pateticos peleandose así! Yo...- Ya no supo como continuar y simplemente se fue corriendo de la sala.

-¡HARUHI!- Gritó Tamaki, intento perseguirla pero fue atrapado por el brazo de uno de los "monstruos musculosos", como los llamaba.

-Yo ire a hablar con ella.- Dijó Haruka y la siguio hasta afuera.

Haruhi se detuvo en el barandal de la escalera principal. Miro hacia abajo, era muy alto, seria una buena altura para tirarlos a Tamaki y Rin juntos, ambos eran muy molestos.

-Oye...- Haruka se apoyo a su lado.- ¿Que te pasa?

-Lamento eso Haru-chan. Es que Tamaki es muy sobreprotector conmigo.

-Tu lo dejas ser sobreprotector, ¿Por que?

-Yo... no lo se...- Respondió bajando la mirada. Haru toco suavemente su hombro obligandola a verlo.

-Yo tambien me enamore de un idiota... al menos a ti te trata bien...

-Haru... de niños... yo te dije que me gustabas... y tu me dijiste que te gustaba alguien... ¿Es esa misma persona?

-No... es una persona identica en apariencia fisica pero ha cambiado mucho por dentro. Pero volvera a ser como era... tengo fe en eso... Y para que lo sepas, las peleas por ti son solo una prueba de territorio.

-Terri... ¡¿Territorio?!

-Es que de niños Makoto, Rin, Nagisa y yo apostamos a quien te daria un beso primero. ¿Loco no? Creo que Rin quiere ganar la apuesta a toda costa.

-Bueno... no lo dejare.- Se inclino hasta Haru y le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Si eso es lo que querian... disculpame, pero tengo que ir a separar a dos idiotas.

-Dos idiotas tercos.- Acotó.- Voy contigo... y esta sera la ultima vez que vendremos a Ouran.

-Por favor.- Dijó con una sonrisa.

* * *

**Vuelvan DX**


End file.
